


I got things I wanna do to you

by niallftharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologetic Harry, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Dom Niall, Ex-friends with benefits Louis, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Niall, Loving Harry, Loving Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Pining Harry, Rough but gentle sex, Sad Harry, Slightly Douchey Louis, Top Niall, caring niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallftharry/pseuds/niallftharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Fucking twat can't keep his hands off my fucking fiancée, God damn it.'</em> Niall thinks to himself, fuming as he watches Harry and Louis "talking", Louis' hands casually on Harry's forearm. Then comes Louis whispering something in Harry's ear, dangerously close to his neck. "Well fuck, that's it. <em>That's</em> fucking <em>it<em></em></em>." Niall slams his empty pint glass on the table and stands up from the cushioned sofa, on his way to his boyfriend and the bastard.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <em>  <em>or the one where Niall is extremely jealous of Louis getting handsy with Harry, and ends up having sex with his soon-to-be-husband</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I got things I wanna do to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _#GETITRIGHT_ by Miley Cyrus. 
> 
> Now, I know I am not the best at writing mature content, but this is only my second time writing it, so please do bear with me. Thank you, and enjoy. :)

Both boys hiss at the cold September nipping at their skin, as they urge their way towards _Daly's_ , one of the well-known pubs in Mullingar, to meet some of Niall's friends for a little birthday get-together. Both of them burying the faces in their coats, the wrap their arms around each other, trying their best to get enough body heat as possible. 

After queuing in line for a solid fifteen minutes, they finally step into the pub, inhaling the familiar scent of sweaty bodies and alcohol, but more of the latter.

They look around, checking to see if Niall's friends have arrived, and Sean pops up out of nowhere and greets the blonde boy with a hug.

"Happy birthday, ya wanker! Can't believe you're twenty-one, looking far from it lad!" Niall beams at him and nods with a sincere 'thank you'. Sean turns to see Harry and grins widely at him, as he hugs him too. "Hello, mate! Haven't seen ya in a while huh? Hope you've been takin' good care of this twat right here!" Sean teases Niall, and Niall shoves him playfully.

Harry nods and goes to respond, but is cut by a familiar high-pitched voice, but belongs to a man. A man Harry knows full-well that he does not want to see at the moment. Someone he doesn't really plan on talking to tonight. Someone he does not want to talk to ever, in fact.

"Harry! What are ya doing here, lad?" Louis, looking very drunk and high, appears beside him, casually slinging his arm around his shoulders as he looks at Niall to see that he's too engrossed in whatever conversation he and Sean are having, and-

Oh, look. He's sat down with his friends. How lovely.

Harry feels like he could hurl any second now, feeling really queasy. "Hi, Louis." He swallows real hard, trying to get rid of the invisible lump that's just formed.

"What, no hello hug, or hello kiss, perhaps?" Louis asks mischievously, fluttering his eyelashes a bit, and stroking Harry's shoulder, which his hand is still innocently splayed on.

"Louis.." Harry warns, knowing all-too-well that Louis wants him, and he knows all-too-well that what Louis wants, he gets.

"Come on, Haz." Harry's breath hitches in his throat at the nickname. Louis used to call him that when they were.. Them. But they aren't them anymore, so why does he still call him that? Only Niall gets to call him that. Only Niall.

"No, Louis." Harry removes himself from Louis' "embrace", as Louis pouts up at him with shoulders slumped.

"Just a kiss? Pweathe?" Louis pushes, to which Harry just shakes his head in disbelief and pinches the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Stop it, Louis. You're drunk."

"But all I want is a kiss, Haz." Louis all but strokes Harry's bicep, and Harry freezes, then relaxes, taking deep breaths. "Stop it, Louis."

"Come onnnnnn. We haven't kissed in ages!" Louis pushes even further, to which Harry gives in and kisses his cheek, as he tries his best to cover it.

"There. You happy? Now, go. Leave." Harry feels like he could , getting tired Louis' whining, just wanting to go run into his boyfriend's arms and bawling his eyes up, but he can't do that now, can he?

 

 

It's been about half an hour since Harry kissed Louis' cheek, and he feels like they could just go back to being friends.

Niall sits at his table, a pint in his hand, looking at Harry with a mixture of lovesick, and hurt eyes as he watches them with jealousy and anger.

"You okay, Nialler?" Darragh asks with concern, knowing that Niall gets jealous easily, plus the fact that he was tipsy made it even worse.

The blonde clears his throat as he turns away from the two and looks at his pint. "Yeh, 'M fine."

But then he turns his head to look at the two looking happy as ever, and-

Oh no. Oh, boy.

Niall downs his pint and slams it on the table, causing the boys to jump and mutter out various words and phrases like _'sheesh' 'jeez' 'christ'_ and _'OH my GOD'_.

 _'Fucking twat can't keep his hands off my fucking fiancée, God damn it.'_ Niall thinks to himself, fuming as he watches Harry and Louis "talking", Louis' hands casually roaming Harry's entire arm. Then comes Louis whispering something in Harry's ear, dangerously close to his neck.

"Well fuck, that's it. _That's_ fucking _it_." Niall slams his empty pint glass on the table and stands up from the cushioned sofa, on his way to his boyfriend and the bastard.

It doesn't seem possible, but Niall gets even _more_ furious as he inches towards them both. "Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?" Niall growls at the ill-mannered bastard trying to chat up his boyfriend, to which his boyfriend sighs in relief. 

"Well, the question is, who the fuck are you?" Louis smirks and wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder, and that's all that Niall can take before he slams his fist harshly against Louis' face. Harry just gasps with wide-eyes as he looks at Niall and Louis back and forth.

"Niall!" Harry exclaims in utter disbelief, and Niall can't believe it too. It'd just gotten way too much, and he couldn't control it anymore. He had to. The fucking jerk was being a douche, that's why.

Though, he can't help but feel bad, because now he thinks Harry's afraid of him, thinking he might be able to abuse him, or assault him, or something of the sort, but his worries are quick to dissolve as Harry looks at him with a sympathetic smile, knowing that Niall was ill-tempered and he expected him to do that anyway.

"Sorry," Niall croaks out, looking down at his black Vans as Harry grabs his chin with his index and thumb, making Niall's heart flutter.

"Don't be. He was being rude, is all." Harry smiles down at him, dimples poking out, to which Niall smiles back and grabs his hand to rub soothing circles in it.

"Come on," Niall gestures to the table he was sat earlier that night, where Sean, Darragh, Deo, Bressie, and more of Niall's friends were sat at. Harry nods and takes Niall's hand in his, this time, making _his_ heart flutter.

 

 

A couple more hours have passed, pints refilled, shots downed, and songs were sung and danced to, as they all head out the pub, ready for another night's sleep. Or in Niall and Harry's case, another one of those nights they'll be spending _not_ sleeping.

Harry extends his arm with his thumb up in the air, signaling for a cab, to which they get almost instantly, and both Niall and Harry say bye to Niall's friends as they jump in the car.

Once they jump in, Harry informs the driver their home address, and locks his lips with Niall's. Their noses being filled with the scent of beer and vodka, tongues dancing, moans erupting, not even caring about the taxi driver.

They finally get to their destination, and they unfortunately pull away as Harry gives the driver whatever money he has in his pocket and they both jump out and run to the house, hands interlaced as they drunkenly giggle at each other.

Niall fumbles around with the keys and unlocks the door and they stumble into the house, and Niall is suddenly slammed against the back of the door with Harry lips on his, bodies firmly pressed together, hands making their way to each other hair and bums, roaming around.

Harry bucks his hips against Niall's at an attempt for pleasuring friction, to which Niall's responds with a buck of his hips too, and they moan together, lips pulling away for just a mere moment, and locking again.

They both walk over to the living room, lips still locked.

Harry drops Niall on the sofa and joins him as they continue shoving their tongues in each other's mouths and as their lips get more swollen by the minute.

Niall feels Harry's growing bulge against his thigh, and moans into Harry's mouth as he feels his own skinny jeans starting to get tighter and more uncomfortable. He pulls away from Harry and looks at his lips.

"Let's go upstairs," he musters out as he frantically gasps, to which Harry nods and gets up from the couch, grabbing Niall's hand as they run up the stairs to their bedroom.

They fall on the bed, Niall on top of Harry as he pins his down with his muscled arms and kisses him hungrily, and then pulls away.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't even remember tonight," Niall says, trying to sound seductive, but fails as Harry frowns at him and says, "But, I wanna remember tonight, it's your birthday!", to which Niall ignores and kisses him once again.

He pulls away and starts pulling his shirt off, proceeding to pull Harry's off, their pants and jeans being shed quickly afterwards.

"Stand up," Niall orders Harry, to which Harry just looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Just stand up." Niall orders again, this time, Harry stands up.

"Okay," Niall starts, lying down on the bed. "Now, come here." Niall urges, opening his arms for Harry to come into, and he does. They make our for a few more minutes, and then Niall pulls away.

"Suck me." Harry orders, looking back and forth at Harry's eyes and lips, waiting for him to go down, and he does.

Harry trails kisses all the way down to Niall's belly button, then licks a stripe on his happy trail, to which Niall moans at. Harry holds Niall's shaft in his hand, teasing him by tugging at it a bit, then Niall groans at him and says 'just do it!' in frustration.

He takes his throbbing erection into his mouth, Niall moaning at the feeling of Harry's wonderful wet mouth around him, making him see the stars. He starts bobbing his head up and down, to which Niall comes up with the idea of fucking Harry's hot mouth.

Niall holds Harry's head in both his hands as he sits up a bit. "'M gonna fuck your pretty mouth, okay?" Harry nods eagerly, his member aching at the thought.

Niall starts to buck his hips up, forcing his dick into Harry's mouth, to which Harry surprisingly takes it well and doesn't even gag, and even hollows his cheeks making Niall moan and have him leaking with pre-cum.

"Fuck baby," Niall groans at, still fucking Harry's mouth. "I need you, please," Harry gives Niall's shaft one more bob and slides off with a pop, and goes to stand up.

Niall grabs him and connects their lips together, almost like he wants to taste himself, and grabs Harry's bum. He turns them over so that he's on top, and pulls away and starts nipping at Harry's neck, making little red marks at the process.

He reaches into one of the nightstand drawers and grabs the bottle of liquid, facing Harry with a smug smile. Harry looks at him with wide eyes and nerves. Niall's smile quickly softens as he reaches for harry's hair and pats it softly, to which Harry leans into.

They've never actually done it _this_ way before, just because Harry's always been the more dominant one of the duo, and because he's the one with the bigger frame, so this is _practically_ virgin Harry all over again.

"I'm gonna be gentle with you first okay, don't worry," Niall reassures him with a calm tone in his voice, and Harry just smiles up at him and nods.

He opens the bottle and pours out some of the cold liquid onto one finger, then looks at Harry with permission, to which Harry nods reluctantly. "It's gonna be alright, I promise. I'm gonna take care of you," Niall smiles at him in reassurance then goes over to him quickly to kiss his nose, and then goes back to his position.

"Just relax. It'll hurt if you don't," He inserts his forefinger into Harry's entrance gently, and then inserts his whole finger in, to which Harry stiffens and groans out in pain. "It's alright, just remember to relax."

He slides his finger in out, then slides another after a couple of minutes, then another, until he feels like Harry's completely stretched and ready, ignoring his aching shaft and throbbing balls.

"Relax," Niall reassures him with a smile, then lines his erection to Harry's entrance then gently slides the head in, and then Harry screams out in pain.

"Ni, Ni, it h-hurts.." Harry cries out, a few tears starting to well up in his eyes, as Niall leans down and lies on top of him. "It's okay, I'll wait for you to adjust."

A couple of minutes have passed, with Niall kissing every inch of Harry's face to pass the time. "I'm ready," Harry says with a sigh of commitment, to which Niall nods and slides a few more inches of his member into Harry, to which he tenses for a while, then relaxes.

Niall pulls just a couple of inches back, then pushes back in gently, careful not to hurt the younger lad, ignoring the amazing tight, hot, moist hole Harry owns.

Once Harry adjusts completely, Niall starts to speed it up a bit, trying different angles for him to hit that particular spot that he knows gets him all the time, then finally finds it, earning an uncontrollable moan from Harry.

"Oh my God, fuck, do it again," Harry urges, feeling a lot hornier and his erection getting hard-rock again.

Niall thrusts in the same angle and earns another suppressing moan from his love.

He pulls in and out and in and out, the room being filled with their moans, and starting to reek of sex. They shove their tongues in each others mouths yet again, moaning into them as they pleasure each other.

"I-I'm close baby," Niall says, thrusting harder and faster into Harry, to which Harry comes undone right then and there and moans out Niall's name in pleasure.

One last thrust into Harry and Niall's seeing the stars yet again. "Fu-Fuck Harry," Niall stutters as he blows his load into the brunette boy, continuing to thrust until he comes down from his high.

Niall leans down to lie on top of Harry, their breaths mingling as they both gasp for air. Niall rolls over to lie down next to him as he wraps his arm around Harry's waist, ready to fall asleep yet again in his love's arms.

"I love you, Niall." Harry mutters, eyes slipping closed. Niall smiles in adoration at him. "I love you too, Harry baby."

Niall looks up at him. _"Did I mention you had a great mouth?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof-read this, so I'm sorry if it had any grammatical errors and/or typos. I hoped you enjoyed this little... thing, haha! Again, I'm not very good with writing mature content, as this is only the second time I've written smut, so I don't have much experience. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
